


One night of peace

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: A family bonding moment at night
Series: Star wars AO3 works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Kudos: 1





	One night of peace

Opening her eyes, blinking at the faint light coming from cracks in the door, to find her small Togruta daughter pulling at her sleeve. Smiling down at the girl, moved to lean up against the pillows. The small girl climbed up onto the bed as she stripped off her shirt letting her nestle in her chest. As the Togruta girl nursed she ran her fingers lightly over the Togruta's face markings, zoning out. The war was hard on them all, none more that the child feeding at her chest. What stared out as a small comfort for her husbands had grown into something more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Being married to one Jedi was bad enough, but when she and Anakin told Obi-Wan, he took it with ease. Adding him in took some more convincing, but in the end they worked it out. That was before Anakin had a young padawan dumped on him. Obi-Wan and him shared training over the girl and so it wasn't long until she caught on. Confronting them about a few months after becoming their padawan. Confessing the truth, she took it with great grace and even teased them about not inviting her to the wedding. After that, the three's relationship moving into one that was of a parent's and child's. Seeing how her husbands had adopted the child it was only natural that she took to a mother's role for the child. Ahsoka was as brave as anyone but she was only a girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thinking back to how this started was a peaceful thought. She had offhandedly mentioned to the girl a fact about her relationship to the girl's Jedi masters, had intrigued the child's interest naturally, and when the child (cause, yes she was a child) suffered a nightmare that night of one of the many battles she had fought along side her husbands, offered her the same. She had refused at first, saying she just needed a comfort, but later revoked her initial refusal. And pver time, she asked to do it again and again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knowing that she couldn't/wouldn't say no to the poor girl, let her continue. Originally they didn't tell either husband, but as all things in their life are, that found out. Not mad or disapproving, they were actually quite happy that Ahsoka had found a way to comfort herself. Now it was a common sight to see the two girls relaxing well Padmé, herself, fed her sweet daughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Starting to lactate was a shock, but was not unwelcome. After checking to make sure nothing was wrong, and being told that it was normal for that situation, and making sure that human breast milk was okay for a Togruta, they continued. She purred as she looked over her girl. Between proper nutrition and the breast milk, Ahsoka was at a healthy weight. When first meeting the girl she had noted how small and thin the girl was, and now she finally had both muscle and fat on her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes had passed and the girl had drained the left side and moved on to the right. Silence fill the room, the only other sounds were that breathing and the sounds of suckling. Quiet footsteps filled the hall, her door opened as Anakin's and Obi-Wan's scent moved around the room. Turning to look at them, smiled before raising a finger to her lips and pointing down to their daughter who was still feeding. Obi-Wan lightly kissed her head and ran a hand down Ahsoka's face before moving to the adjoining bathroom. Anakin took a bit more time kissing each of their heads and asking how his "favorite girls were". Placing a hand on their first daughter's head and her tummy, which held their twins. Laughing quietly at his antics moving to follow their shared husband to the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moving her child back to her left watched the Jedi change into night clothes. As the older man scolded the younger about stealing his clothes, reminded them of two things, one that their child was sleeping and two everything in the house technically belonged to her.  
Switching the child to the right once again, watched them climb into bed, they talked about things, Jedi work, Senate work, stupid colleagues, their daughter. Their oldest kid slipped off her teat handing her to Anakin, replaced her shirt. The Togruta girl curled up onto her adoptive fathers chest, Obi-Wan nestled himself into his side, back facing the three. She, herself mirrored his position, listening to her companions sleeping breaths woke herself up enough to kiss each one, before falling into a restful sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The war wouldn't stop tomorrow. Tomorrow she'll be back in the Senate fighting the diplomatic battles. Tomorrow the three Jedi would be fighting the actual battles. Tomorrow they would be separated once again and forced to hide their family once again. Tomorrow one or all of them could die. But for tonight, they were all in one bed resting, tonight Ahsoka slept knowing she had family who loved her, Obi-Wan slept knowing he was wanted, tonight Anakin slept knowing he had a family that was safe in his arms, tonight the unborn twins slept knowing they had a family waiting for them, tonight Padmé slept knowing all was at peace. Tonight all was well. Tonight they were together and that's what matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this midnight/early morning fanfic  
> \- S. Aurora (She/They/He/It)


End file.
